cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Generation Break
"Generation Break" or "GB" for short (ジェネレーションブレイク Jenerēshon Bureiku) is a keyword introduced on G Trial Deck 1: Awakening Of The Interdimensional Dragon and G Trial Deck 2: Divine Swordsman of the Shiny Star, which works as a requirement to activate certain abilities based on the number of your face up G Units on (VC) and/or G Zone. It appears within a red/white hexagon followed by its respective number; / List of Cards Angel Feather Grade 2 *Black Slice, Harut ( ) *Medical Bomber Nurse ( ) Aqua Force Grade 0 *Officer Cadet, Alekbors ( ) *Officer Cadet, Andrei ( ) *Officer Cadet, Cyril ( ) Grade 1 *Battle Siren, Orthia ( ) *Battle Siren, Sutashia ( ) *Gundiver Dracokid ( ) *Railgun Assault ( ) *Whirlwind Brave Shooter ( ) Grade 2 *Battle Siren, Rohde ( ) *High Tide Sniper ( ) *Hydro Lance, Tsanis ( ) *Magnum Assault ( ) *Sabre Flow Sailor ( ) Grade 3 *Batteryboom Dragon ( ) *Marine General of the Wave-slicing Sword, Max ( ) *One Who Surpasses the Storm, Thavas ( ) *Strikehead Dragon ( ) Bermuda Triangle Grade 0 *Dreamer Dreamer! Krk ( ) *Finger Magic, Mako ( ) *First Lesson, Akari ( ) Grade 1 *Extraordinary Freshman, Shizuku ( ) *Full Throttle Idol, Lurrie ( ) *Leaping Out Warning, Armin ( ) *Secret Smile, Pumo ( ) *Sweet Paradise, Manya ( ) Grade 2 *Glitter of Yearning, Spica ( ) *Strolling Weather, Emilia ( ) *Top Gear Idol, Sanya ( ) *Unprecedented Girl, Potpourri ( ) *Victory Appeal, Filier ( ) Grade 3 *Diligent Girl, Riddhe ( ) *Little Princess, Himari ( ) *Miracle Voice, Lauris ( ) Cray Elemental Grade 1 *Light Elemental, Peaker ( ) Dark Irregulars Grade 0 *Monochrome of Nightmareland ( ) *Werbat Ordonnanz ( ) Grade 1 *Lunatic Masquerade ( ) *Visionary Gemini ( ) Grade 2 *Flying Librarian ( ) *Knife Conductor ( ) *Squall Maker Vampir ( ) Grade 3 *Scharlachrot Vampir ( ) *Sweet Predator ( ) Dimension Police Grade 0 *Cosmic Hero, Grandseed ( ) *Dimensional Robo, Daishoot ( ) *Operator Girl, Reika ( ) Grade 1 *Cosmic Hero, Grandranger ( ) *Cosmic Hero, Grandwagon ( ) *Dimensional Robo Operator, Yuka ( ) Grade 2 *Cosmic Hero, Grandfire ( ) *Cosmic Hero, Grandkungfu ( ) *Cosmic Hero, Grandsub ( ) *Dimensional Robo, Daijet ( ) Grade 3 *Great Cosmic Hero, Grandbazooka ( ) *Great Cosmic Hero, Grandgallop ( ) Gear Chronicle Grade 0 *Brass-winged Gear Hawk ( ) *Gunner Gear Dracokid ( ) *Vainglory-dream Gear Cat ( ) *Wakey Wakey Worker ( ) Grade 1 *Summit Crest Gear Wolf ( ) *Mist Geyser Dragon ( ) *Brasswing Dragon ( ) *Steam Fighter, Mesh-he ( ) *Steam Rider, Burnham ( ) *Steam Soldier, Alu ( ) Grade 2 *Glimmer Breath Dragon ( ) *Iron-fanged Gear Hound ( ) *Mistgazer Dragon ( *Steam Fighter, Amber ( ) *Steam Maiden, Ishin ( ) *Twinmaser Dragon ( ) Grade 3 *Brasschain Dragon ( ) *Chronojet Dragon ( ) *Dimension Expulsion Colossus ( ) *Divergence Dragon ( ) *Fate Wheel Dragon ( ) *Steam Knight, Ubara-tutu ( ) *Steam Maiden, Elul ( ) Genesis Grade 1 *Deity of Blacksmith, Hephaestus ( ) Gold Paladin Grade 0 *Gigantech Ringer ( ) *Rising Lionet ( ) Grade 1 *Coolgal ( ) *Liberator of After Glow, Belinus ( ) *Slaymy ( ) Grade 2 *Farmgal ( ) *Holy Mage, Pwyll ( ) *Law Abiding Knight, Kroten ( ) Grade 3 *Knight of Rising Sunshine, Gurguit ( ) *Lofty Head Lion ( ) *Veteran Knight, Danvalo ( ) Great Nature Grade 0 *Pencil Koala ( ) *Protractor Orangutan ( ) Grade 1 *Label Pangolin ( ) *Mohawk Hyena ( ) Grade 2 *Crayon Tiger ( ) *Malicious Sabre ( ) *Set Square Penguin ( ) Grade 3 *Contradiction Instructor, Shell Master( ) *Famous Professor, Bigbelly ( ) Kagerō Grade 0 *Lizard Soldier, Veira ( ) *Wyvernkid Ragla ( ) Grade 1 *Dragon Knight, Mafti ( ) *Dragon Knight, Monireh ( ) *Dragon Knight, Mumito ( ) *Dragon Monk Gyokuryu ( ) *Lizard Soldier, Belogue ( ) *Volcano Gale Dragon ( ) Grade 2 *Demonic Dragon Berserker, Futanna ( ) *Dragon Knight, Emad ( ) *Dragon Knight, Tanaz ( ) *Dragon Knight, Jabad ( ) *Twilight Arrow Dragon ( ) Grade 3 *Dragon Knight, Soheyl ( ) *Dragonic Blademaster ( ) *Double Perish Dragon ( ) *Heroic Saga Dragon ( ) Link Joker Grade 0 *Neon Messiah ( ) *Spawn of Spiral Nebula ( ) Grade 1 *Dark Metal Chameleon ( ) *Lady Battler of the White Dwarf ( ) *Lockbreaker, Riddle Biter ( ) *Protosun Dracokid ( ) Grade 2 *Awaking Messiah ( ) *Blast Monk of the Thundering Foot ( ) *Gravity Well Lady Battler ( ) *Gyre Flower, Dark Chakram ( ) *Heavy Material Dragon ( ) *Sunset Edge, Duskblade ( ) Grade 3 *Alter Ego Messiah ( ) *Star Cradle, Stellar Maker ( ) *Phenomenal Wings Wing Matter ( ) *Neutron Star Lady Gunner ( ) Murakumo Grade 0 *Chain Sickle Stealth Rogue, Onifundou ( ) *Stealth Dragon, Hidden Scroll ( ) Grade 1 *Stealth Beast, Charcoal Fox ( ) *Stealth Fiend, Lake Diver ( ) Grade 2 *Exotic Stealth Rogue, Tokube ( ) *Stealth Dragon, Rune Star ( ) *Stealth Fiend, Emissary Crow ( ) Grade 3 *Fathoming Stealth Rogue, Yasuie ( ) *Stealth Fiend, Nyudo Cloud ( ) Narukami Grade 0 *Dragon Dancer, Vianney ( ) *Harbringer Dracokid ( ) Grade 1 *Wyvern Strike, Piglema ( ) Grade 2 *Heat Blade Dragoon ( ) *Voltage Horn Dragon ( ) Grade 3 *Jaggy Shot Dragoon ( ) *Dragonic Vanquisher ( ) Neo Nectar Grade 0 *Bud Maiden, Ho ( ) *Maiden of Daybreak ( ) *Spring-Heralding Maiden, Ozu ( ) Grade 1 *Coral Berry Squire ( ) *Gardener Elf ( ) *Knight of Transience, Marehope ( ) *Maiden of Canna ( ) *Warrior of Grief, Onion ( ) Grade 2 *Grace Knight ( ) *Knight of Transience, Maredream ( ) *Maiden of Flower Screen ( ) *Maiden of Gladiolus ( ) *Maiden of Lost Memory ( ) *Wheel Wind Dragon ( ) Grade 3 *Full Bloom Dragon ( ) *Maiden of Flower Pistol ( ) *Maiden of Frilldrod ( ) *Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha ( ) *Vegetable Avatar Dragon ( ) Nova Grappler Grade 0 *Energy Girl ( ) *Extreme Battler, Runbhol ( ) Grade 1 *Aura Bowler ( ) *Final Wrench ( ) Grade 2 *Extreme Battler, Ganzock ( ) *Extreme Battler, Sazanda ( ) *Cool Hank ( ) Grade 3 *Extreme Leader, Raybird ( ) *Exxtreme Battler, Victor ( ) *Muscle Shriek ( ) *Super Extreme Battler, Mu Sashi ( ) Oracle Think Tank Grade 0 *Nebula Witch, NoNo ( ) *Shrine Knight, Hahiki ( ) Grade 1 *Able Neil ( ) *Diviner, Kuebiko ( ) *Tankman Mode Morning Star ( ) Grade 2 *Diviner, Kuroikazuchi ( ) *Diviner, Shinatsuhiko ( ) *Tankman Mode Beam Cannon ( ) Grade 3 *Battle Sister, Mille-feuille ( ) *Supreme Heavenly Battle Deity, Susanoo ( ) Royal Paladin Grade 0 *Shining Knight, Millius ( ) *Encourage Angel ( ) Grade 1 *Archer of Heaven’s Tower ( ) *Milky Way Unicorn ( ) *Gigantech Shot-Putter ( ) Grade 2 *Knight of Fragment ( ) *Knight of Refinement, Benizel ( ) *Knight of Twin Sword ( ) *Transmigration Knight, Brede ( ) Grade 3 *Aurashooter Dragon ( ) *Blue Sky Knight, Altmile ( ) *Knight of Greatspear ( ) *Knight of Sincerity ( ) *Militaristic Knight, Marianus ( ) *Sanctuary Guard Guarantee ( ) Shadow Paladin Grade 0 *Cursed Eye Raven ( ) *Fullbau Brave ( ) *New Sharp Knight, David ( ) Grade 1 *Arduous Battle Knight, Claudas ( ) *Dark Heart Trumpeter ( ) *Knight of Impact, Bolfri ( ) *Night Sky Eagle ( ) *One Who Decipher Prohibited Books ( ) *Servemyu ( ) Grade 2 *Bloodstained Battle Knight, Dorint ( ) *Dark Night Maiden, Macha ( ) *Fiercebau ( ) *Knight of Solemnity, Barbelith ( ) *Smother Knight, Giva ( ) Grade 3 *Blaster Dark "Diablo" ( ) *Dark Great Mage, Badhabh Caar ( ) *Demon World Castle, ToteWichita ( ) *Supremacy Dragon, Claret Sword Dragon ( ) Frequently Asked Questions #Question: Can I fulfil the condition for GB2 when I have 1 face up G unit on my (VC), and 1 in my G Zone? Answer: Yes, you can. As there are 2 face-up G units, the condition is satisfied. #Question: If after satisfying the condition for GB, the number of face-up cards in my G zone is reduced, making the conditions of GB become unsatisfied, what happens? Answer: You cannot activate GB. When you activate GB, the total number of face-up G units in your (VC) and G zone must be equal to or more than the specified number. #Question: Do the units chosen for the cost of G Assist count towards the number of face up G units? Answer: No, they do not. They are not counted for the satisfaction of the condition for GB. Category:Keyword Category:Card mechanics Category:Generation Break